


万物生长

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	万物生长

热带的子宫繁育万物丛林，从南洋燠热的阴道口污血淋漓地分娩出原始森林的种子，它扎根下泥土汲取大地的血液成长出的藤蔓缠绕这树木从身体里延伸出的质感，将它们牵搭勾连形成一张密不透风的网笼罩茂密的森林。

动物们在灌木荆棘的掩护下窥视路过的行人，在他们相互碰撞的脚踝间寻找下一个吞噬的目标，像蚂蚁也可以吞掉大象，他们在黑暗中默契地对视，因为太脆弱反而能吃掉比自己身体更大的食物。

李东赫从森林里跑出来，他手里抱着撕烂成布条的书包，眼神惊恐地回望他刚才出逃的那一个洞，跌跌撞撞冲进一个怀抱后跌倒在地，他慌张地抱住那个人的腿，泪眼婆娑地望着那个人救救他，他瘦削的肩膀从宽松破烂的领口钻出来漏出他后背的血痕像是重叠的锁链，交织在一起的新伤和旧伤渗出鲜血和黄色的脓液。

阳光像一把锋利的刀撩开他残缺而破败的身体，那个人居高临下俯视着他逐渐变得透明，他在阳光下缓慢地蒸发，汗滴砸进那个人皮鞋的脚尖流向尘土，他像双腿失灵的人类瘫软在大地，大地母亲庇护着他在被抱起之前维持着人类形态。

要和我回家吗？那个人问他，他迫切地想要寻找到新的寄主，把自己当成锤头，狠狠地敲在他的脊柱上让这具肉身为自己所食。

黄旭熙是个好人，他把李东赫带回家，给他洗澡后为他穿上干净的衣服，还满眼歉意地给他整理过长的衣袖，说明天会带他去买合适的衣服，今天就先凑合一下。

他把李东赫抱上餐桌，单膝跪在他的身旁，将他垂下的双脚放在自己的膝盖上。李东赫任他挪动，黄旭熙的手完全握住他的脚腕，将他的双腿高高抬起，李东赫躺到在织满蕾丝花纹的餐布上，背后的伤痕印出数朵暗花。他仰视着踩在他双腿之间的人，黄旭熙用一条白色的腿环勒在他的大腿中段，漫溢出的软肉泛出淡淡的红色。

黄旭熙将他安排在了次卧，无论他怎么央求都未能如愿和他睡在同一个房间，他被轻轻放在床上，黄旭熙坐在他的面前仰头注视他，拨弄了他的碎发，微笑着说明天带你去剪头发。

次卧的床铺上松软的长毛绒毯像城市的导管沿着他的毛孔插入他的身体，他的同伴在深夜窜上住宅楼将森林的鲜血洒在他的窗前，李东赫跪在月光前张开嘴虔诚地吞咽自然的恩赐，猴杯里的粘稠液体注入他的大脑将他置换成丛林的动物，这具肉体的眼珠融化变成液体混合他窗前的血液凝固成新的人型。

他踮起脚尖，怀里的抱枕贴着他冰冷的胸膛，他躲在主卧的墙外靠近门缝探头向房间里面看去，黄旭熙的上衣下摆在他的腿间荡漾。

黄旭熙的床边点着一盏昏暗的台灯，他靠在床背上翻动书页，静谧的空间里稍有一点声响也会在房间里扩大到震耳欲聋敲击在李东赫的耳膜。他的目的就是让黄旭熙发现他，然后再装作胆怯的模样小心翼翼地推开他的房门，楚楚可怜地趴在他的床边说害怕。

他熟稔地使用这套方法去俘获他的猎物，完全舒展开自己的身体去展示软弱，他破损的皮肤在若有似无的触碰中绽放出花朵是种植在他血肉的罂粟，黄旭熙靠近他身体时闻见的那一股芬芳，他的胜券在握昭然若揭。

黄旭熙轻柔地拥抱着他，像是握住一团积雨的云，李东赫凸起的肩胛骨在他的手心刻下一道浅痕，残留的组织液黏在他的指间，黄旭熙揉捻着他的后颈像是讨好一只野生的猫咪，问他疼不疼。李东赫隔着绸布听见他皮肤下血液流动的声音心动，他吞咽下口腔里分泌的唾液，大腿攻开黄旭熙的膝盖，手臂环绕在他的胸间，他将自己挤进黄旭熙身下，掰开身体成为放置在铁夹之间诱饵。

他的双腿可以弯曲成任何模样，盘在黄旭熙的腰间，用大腿最柔软的部位去攻陷他的城池。李东赫上下挪动着身体，他附和着黄旭熙插进他身体的频率，摩擦出一片燃烧的红，他的双臂攀附在黄旭熙的肩膀上，轻轻啃噬他颈窝的皮肤。他被撕开却感觉不到疼痛，双腿大开将身体最后一丝缝隙烫平，他在黄旭熙身下变成一张纸，黄旭熙在这张纸上作画。

雄性的气味混合着汗液与精液在被窝里发酵的味道并不好闻，李东赫在太阳升起之前悄悄从黄旭熙的臂弯下逃走回到那具瘫软在窗前的身体，留在他身体的白浊磨成尘埃飘落在他的窗台。

黄旭熙没有带他去警察局，而是带他去了商超，给他买了合身的衣服，和他挤在狭窄的试衣间里换衣服。李东赫面对着墙壁弓起背脊在黄旭熙落下亲吻的间隙里喘息，他被捂住了嘴巴，眼角渗出的汗液流落在黄旭熙的虎口，李东赫呼出的热气在他的手心窝成一条河流，不由自主伸出舌头钻进指缝，黄旭熙拉开他的裤子进入潮湿的身体，从内而外的闷热蒸腾，这间狭小的更衣室从周遭的环境中隔绝后跌入炽热的赤道。

他穿着宽大的上衣遮盖住部分身体，赤裸着脚在房间里嬉笑着和黄旭熙玩你追我赶的游戏，他踩在黄旭熙的脚背坐在他的大腿上和他接吻，用窗帘关住太阳后在黑暗的室内做爱，披着单薄的床单站在阳台观看这座喧闹隆热的城市。

他蜗居在黄旭熙的房间，在白昼和夜晚之间变换着生存着身体，那些洒在他窗前的血液从浓稠变得稀薄，跳上他窗台的同伴割开自己的皮肤，滴落在他舌尖的血液警示他们需要寻找新鲜的供体，这也是他冲出森林的原因。

黄旭熙是个好人，但是好人通常没有好的结局。就今天晚上吧，同伴告诉他，但是黄旭熙却突然打开家门，来不及离开的同伴躲进衣橱，李东赫佯装镇定迎上去，用自己的气味包裹住黄旭熙的身体替他掩盖住血液的味道后心有余悸地回望半开的衣橱。

黄旭熙告诉他可能会出差几天，冰箱里的半成本简单加工一下就可以吃，他拉出简装好的行李在门外和李东赫吻别，关上门后他回过头，同伴已经出现在他身后，“你爱上他了？”

“谁？我吗？怎么可能。”但是他不知道越是急于掩饰，就越会把自己暴露更多，他在夜晚生存，但却会被阳光灼烧。

“最好是。”他和同伴都心知肚明，但谁也没挑破，“渽民今晚收网，还计划今晚同时进行，现在泡汤了。”

李东赫不语，同伴意有所指，他就装傻充愣，不去撞枪口，默默跟在同伴身后，从阳台跳下进入后巷。

鱼龙混杂的夜店充斥着各种气味，热带的潮热撞击肌肤紧贴的男男女女分泌的液体稀释挥发在空气中，李东赫紧皱着眉头强忍不适，扫视罗渽民所在地，对方和他对视一眼，确认他们到场后开始收尾。

车辆早已在后门备好，罗渽民从酒吧为互相一见钟情的客人准备的房间里出来时架着那具昏睡的肉体，他们驶离城市，车头冲进茂密的丛林后消失，远徙的鸟重归故里，未知的森林再次回归寂静。

他们燃起篝火，在巨树下跳动的火焰燃烧进瞳孔，火星掉进他的双眼，他在此刻回归原始动物形态，是渴血的怪物。他们脱掉紧紧束缚着肢体的衣服，附身贴在大地的土壤上接受母亲的教导和鞭策，他们的皮肤是巨树裸露的树皮，他们的血是流动的浆液，需要新鲜的肉体当作肥料，深埋在树根下用血肉滋养这颗远古的树木，以此才得以生存。

他们牵着手，在熊熊燃烧的篝火外围跳舞，赤裸的身躯表面涂抹着植物揉碎后的汁液，混合着祭体的血液在脸颊画出森林的图腾。平躺在火架上的那具肉体被刺破了手腕和脚腕，一根削尖的粗壮树干从他的身后穿进他的身体里后搅碎他的内脏和肠道，捅破他的肚皮的木枝在火光下映照着尖端的血液，他被串在木架上，在他周围的动物为分食他的肢体而聚集。

李东赫举起双手，他的手腕上戴着由猎物的牙齿串成的手链，那是属于他的胜利品，也即将会有一颗属于黄旭熙的牙齿被缠进这一串由人体编织的手工品中。他跟随在同伴的身后跳入火焰，脚尖在癫狂的火苗中跳动，将他身外仅剩的遮盖燃烧成灰烬，他此刻才真正接受自然的冲洗，冲洗掉他身上的人类气息。

他跪在泥土上，膝盖上的淤泥是森林为他疗伤所用的敷料，他跪拜在祭台前接受使者的洗礼，他的额头贴在大地上，向上抬起双手等待这洒向他的新鲜血液，他们挤压出祭品体内流动的鲜血，再经过过滤提纯成为他们的生命之源。

原始的动物没有名字，在人类还没来得及发现之前学会用另一种方式隐藏起来，保护自己不会在某一天醒来时看到的是实验室的天花板，看到的不会是灌满化学药剂的实验罐。

李东赫从地下捡起他进来时脱下的衣服，罗渽民靠在草堆上嚼着紫色的花瓣，他的眼睛眯成一条细线注视着从远处不断走近的大人，是群落的首领，他微笑起来的表情温柔又亲昵，他只是拍了拍李东赫的肩膀，却像块巨大的石头压在他的身上。罗渽民看见李东赫跪在自己的腿间，毛发间的动物味道还未完全消散，首领的声音在他们头颅之间响起，是提醒，是警告。

“东赫下次一定要把他带来哦，不然的话，你知道后果的。”他的语气却好像是在宽恕一位罪奴。

这次是李东赫，下次说不定就是自己。他们不会灭绝，但随时面临着灭绝，他们都在心惊肉跳地等待着自己的死亡。

李东赫回到黄旭熙的住宅楼下，他从黄旭熙给他留下的钱包里抽出几张钞票买光货架上第三排的所有香烟后，在住宅楼的后巷将所有烟草堆放在一起点燃，燃烧的尼古丁溶进他的身体，他深吸一口气重新闻见自己身上人类的味道，抓住栏杆从墙外攀爬进入黄旭熙家的阳台。

室内有一种密不透风的粘稠，黄旭熙的卧房门紧闭着阻断他去窥探即将发生的一切，他缓慢推开那扇门，缝隙中钻进房间的光亮像是无数条绳索捆绑住他的脚踝逐渐收紧。黄旭熙陷入黑暗的客厅，电视上播放的光亮是室内唯一的光线，他面无表情地看着循环播放的监控影片，记录着李东赫是如何在窗前跪拜晕倒后从无到有出现一个克隆人形，他从高楼跳下去却能完好无损地站在这里。

没有好人，他们双方都图谋不轨。

“离开之前，我从门外上了锁，”黄旭熙语气平缓，从他的声音中察觉不出来任何的情绪，像是一个能模拟他声音的人工智能，“东赫你又是怎么出去的呢？”

“我带你回来，不是让你离开我的，东赫。”

他可以转身逃走，从阳台上变成动物抓住墙壁跑下去，但当黄旭熙看向他时，他有了自己的名字，他不再是丛林里隐匿着的未知野兽，而是被驯服的家宠，黄旭熙注视着他的双眼里裹藏着铁锁将他拉扯张贴在白色的墙壁上。

黄旭熙镇定自若，而拥有锋利的爪子可以随时扎入他动脉上的李东赫，却温顺地贴在他的膝盖边呼吸。他脖子上有一条无形的牵绳，他的嘴前挂着一副止咬器，电视上循环放映着黄旭熙拥抱着他的影像，他被锁在房间里做他的宠物。

李东赫跪趴在他的腿间吮吸他无法回避的欲望，那股腥骚的味道冲进鼻腔像刺穿他后脑勺的一把箭，他是森林里蹦跑的动物，猎人要用装满麻醉剂的猎枪捕杀他，他要将猎人引入种群的圈套，倒吊在半空，让他身体所有的血液都落入泥土。

他乖顺地被黄旭熙牵引，用四肢在地上爬行，蹲在黄旭熙脚边用侧耳讨好地蹭着他的小腿。李东赫抬起双腿仍他采撷，从阳台外照射在他背后的日光像是泼下的油彩，黄旭熙用一条长戒尺拨弄开他的穴口，翻红的穴肉争先涌出，娇媚艳红地勾引黄旭熙的视线。他赤裸地躺在冰凉的地板上，而黄旭熙却衣衫工整，用皮鞋在他的腿间踩碾着那条瘫软的性器。

李东赫承受着他所有的愤怒，接受来着他的折磨。张开双腿后收紧手中的项圈，黄旭熙在他的身体上刻下自己的名字，血肉模糊重新变成可以随意揉搓的橡皮泥，黄旭熙将他捏成自己想要的模样，在装进李东赫的躯壳内，他满意地观看着自己的作品，像是一个实验成功的科学家。

他没有被装进化学罐，但是黄旭熙的住宅就是他的化学泡罐。黄旭熙像往常一样，白天出门上班，晚上下班后会从便利店内带着便当回家，将便当里的米饭揉成团滚在李东赫的嘴边，让他趴在地上像动物一样进食。

但李东赫的生存不依靠食物，同伴装进吊坠的血液是他营养剂。但是他却乖顺地吞咽下黄旭熙所给的所有的食物，缓慢地扩散在黄旭熙心中自己的领地，因为感受不到疼痛也就感受不到爱，在黄旭熙为他打下的伤口涂抹上药剂时，他的同伴跳上他们的阳台冲他眨了眨眼。

这天黄旭熙照常提着便当回家，当他打开家门呼喊李东赫的爱称时却没能看见李东赫爬向自己的脚边，他在家里寻找李东赫藏在家里哪一个角落时，却发现李东赫躺倒在地上一动不动。

黄旭熙拨弄了下他的身体，却没有任何反应，才慌张地抱起他的肩膀摇晃。他的惊慌失措就是他的漏洞，被打破的屏障给了动物们吞噬他的机会，李东赫眯着眼，他的同伴早已在阳台上蓄势待发，他缓慢地睁开双眼，在他的同伴跳起来扑上黄旭熙后背的同时，抚摸着他的面颊留下一个干燥疼痛的吻。

脆弱的动物们为了生存会默契地分工，却捕食比他们身体更大的食物。黄旭熙不可置信地睁大着双眼，眼角的血液流向他的耳朵，他四肢关节被打入了木钉，在失去意识的前一刻看见那个刻在李东赫身体上的疤痕，是他的名字。

看吧，你不是也正在吞噬我吗？

完


End file.
